Forever Yours
by Love Star
Summary: *Sequel to One Choice* Finally got this out! Aren't you proud of me?! Anyhoo, Rika comes back, but is this really her? And what's with the weird voice...and the gaunt eyes... Can Takato save her from a deadly fate?
1. Remembrance

Forever Yours  
  
Intro: The sequel to "One Choice"! Sorry about the title, I know it isn't the best, but it does describe what's going on. This will have fewer chapters than the original story, and basically all this story is about is how Takato finds Rika. I'm not giving away the whole plot so read on! Sorry this took a tad long to get out but I had vacation and of course ff.net had a major upgrade and it's kinda hard to upload a story during an upgrade...Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Henry lay in bed, hands behind his head, thinking. He watched his ceiling fan turn round and round and he could feel the presence of the icy snow outside falling. It was daylight, but it was a cloudy day, three years after Rika Nonaka had died in Takato's arms.  
Henry turned over on his side, facing his window. He sighed. 'Poor Takato...' He remembered Takato's face on that day. It was full of confusion, love, and despair. He had never seen his goggle friend look like that in all his life. He remembered Rika's body disappearing into tiny flecks of golden dust and fly away, along with Renamon's disintegrating figure. 'It's been three years since then,' he thought. 'But I know he still thinks about her. He's been so different, and his heart broke even more when he found out...' He had a flashback about what happened the day after she died...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Takato ran toward Rika's house the next day, not believing that she had died. 'It just can't be,' he thought. 'It just can't be...She promised...' He still held the cracked blue D-arc in his hand as he ran. Guilmon was behind him, sensing his Tamer's confusion. He had a sad look on his face, because he knew that Rika's death had cracked Takato's heart in two. Henry ran beside Takato, watching him. Both he and Guilmon, although wishing they could, did not say a word. The frustration in Takato's eyes told them they should just keep their mouths shut for the time being. They rounded the corner and got to Rika's house.  
Takato stopped. Rumiko Nonaka stood outside, sweeping the doorstep. He took a deep breath. 'She has to know...' he thought sadly. He walked over to her and smiled weakly. "Hello Mrs. Nonaka."  
Mrs. Nonaka blinked and looked up. "Hello," she said. "How are you?"  
"Good," said Takato. His eyes clouded suddenly because of the news. "You know Rika? Well she..."  
Mrs. Nonaka stared at them. "Rika? Is this a girl I should know?"  
Takato's mouth dropped. 'How could she not know her own daughter?! That can't be...' he thought, shocked. 'Then that means, she's been erased, and that means...'  
He shook himself quickly, choking down his tears. "Never mind..."  
Mrs. Nonaka smiled. "It's alright, now run along now kid." She paused. "Hold on, I found this in the spare room..." Mrs. Nonaka pulled out the rose, the same rose Takato had given Rika long ago. "It's been here a while, I remember a kid just like you coming here and giving it to... someone." She handed it to the surprised Takato. "You can have it, I think it's very special and will bring you good luck."  
Takato took it gently, amazed. Tears clouded his vision. 'This...was hers...I remember I gave it to her...' he thought. 'Rika...you're really gone...'  
"Good day," said Mrs. Nonaka, turning and heading into the house. Takato stared at the rose, then at her. 'She...promised she'd be alright...and now...' he thought sadly.  
Takato turned and ran away, Henry following. "Takato..." began Henry.  
Takato stopped, tears streaked down his cheeks. Henry put a hand on his shoulder. "Face it...she's gone Takato..."  
"No!" cried Takato, whirling around, anger flashing in his eyes. "I won't face it! She's alive!! I know she is!!" He turned away and shut his eyes tight, trembling.  
"But Takato," said Henry again.  
"Leave me alone," said Takato, walking slowly away. "Come on Guilmon."  
"But Takatomon," said Guilmon.  
"We're going HOME now Guilmon," said Takato in a warning tone, still not turning around. Guilmon's ears dropped and looked pleadingly at Henry, then sulked away behind Takato. Henry sighed as he watched him go.  
  
'Why did I say that?" Henry's head screamed. 'That was the last thing he wanted to hear...some friend I am...' He sat up and reached for the picture all the Tamers had in their house. 'I feel guilty sometimes, she made him choose Jeri for me...if she hadn't, none of this would ever have happened...then again...I'd be the one who would be depressed...' He took it in both hands and looked at Rika's stern look. He looked up. "Oh Rika," he said. "If only you knew how much Takato misses you..."  
*****  
  
Takato stared at the ground as he walked to his school. Today was the anniversary of the day Rika died. 'Rika...' he thought sadly. He sulked as he usually did nowadays all the way to school. His heart had turned bitter and cold since she died. He didn't cry anymore, at least not on the outside. Henry came up. "Hey Takato..."  
Takato looked at him and nodded. 'Poor guy,' thought Henry. 'Ever since she died he's been quiet as a mouse...'  
"Takato," said Henry. "We'll be late."  
Takato didn't say anything, but kept walking. He picked up his pace enough to satisfy Henry.   
They walked in silence, like they had the past three years. Takato no longer was the happy, chipper boy he once was. He no longer drew and he had thrown his goggles in his closet, never to use them again. He tried to forget, but he knew in his heart he never could. He gazed at the picture of her every night in sadness, and he hated seeing Jeri and Henry together. For some weird reason it felt better to blame Henry and Jeri for his emptiness. He felt like a piece of his heart, his life...was gone.   
He still had the D-arc. He couldn't help thinking that maybe she was out there, and alive. His heart told him she was, but his mind had given up long ago. He took the D-arc with him everywhere.   
What troubled him was that no one remembered her existence but him, Jeri, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, and Suzie. Calumon and the other digimon did too of course, and Calumon was just like Takato, he was always sad, he missed Rika so much that his ears were always pulled in, in sadness whenever she was mentioned.   
Takato sighed and looked up. He and Henry were waiting for the street sign to turn green, and he looked around them, hoping maybe to see the slightest glimmer of her. But there was nothing, as usual. The light turned green and they continued to walk to school.  
  
Takato dragged on through the school day in his usual gloom. Jeri and Henry knew they shouldn't speak to him, it made him feel worse. After school he trudged from his home to Guilmon with his usual bag of bread. He trudged heavily, the sack over his shoulder. Guilmon always seemed to give him hope, even when he was down. 'I'm always down now,' he thought. He approached Guilmon's shed and Guilmon came out to greet him. "Takatomon!!" cried Guilmon happily, hugging his Tamer. Takato returned his embrace, but nothing more. Guilmon recognized Takato's cold, un-human hands. His face fell. 'Takatomon,' he thought. 'How am I ever going to make you happy again?'  
Takato broke away silently and gave Guilmon the bread, then waved and left. Guilmon waved to him in sadness. "Don't worry Takatomon we'll get Rika back..." Takato stopped and sighed. 'Takatomon...' he thought sadly, and turned to eat his bread. Takato turned and continued walking.  
Takato walked through the streets, not really caring where he was going, if anywhere at all. He stared blankly ahead of him as he made his way through the cluttered streets. Then there was a flicker of something reddish...like a strand of her hair. Takato shook himself in surprise and it came again, on the other side of the street. 'It can't be....' He thought excitedly. Then he saw that same spiked ponytail, and the shoulders of the broken heart T-shirt. 'I'm hallucinating,' thought Takato, shaking his head. 'She's not here...she's been dead for three years...' Then he realized what he had just said to himself.  
He made his way hurriedly through the streets, following the flash of reddish hair that seemed to call to him. She led him to the park and her footsteps got faster. Takato tried to keep up, but soon she disappeared into the twilight, just as suddenly and as gracefully as she had come. He stopped and stared in silence, his hope draining. 'That wasn't her...' he thought unhappily. But something kept nagging him that she was indeed alive, and that same something had been nagging him since she had died.  
He turned and began to walk home, knowing his parents would be furious if he did not make it home soon. He took a step and something beeped. His eyes widened in surprise and he took another step. There was another beep coming from somewhere in his pockets. He dug into his pockets as the beeping got faster and found her D-arc. It still had a deep crack in its screen, but it was...working.  
Tears streamed down his face. 'She's alive,' he told himself happily. "She's alive!" he cried to the wind. He held the D-arc and he smiled, for the first time in 3 years...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
The next chapter has an unexpected visitor from the first and second seasons of digimon! It's kind of easy to figure out who though. Renamon plays a part in this too. Yep, everyone's coming back! Rukato forever!!! R+R! Lol. 


	2. Back Again

Forever Yours  
  
Intro: Yay! Here's the second chapter. Here's a hint of what's going on, it's kind of like the whole D-Reaper/Jeri thing. Except no D-reaper, it's something else. Can you guess? Rukato forever!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Takato walked happily home that day, tears streaming down his face, the D-arc beeping in his hands. He smiled joyfully as he rounded the corner. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears away and looked up.   
There she was again, she was walking toward the park. Takato...  
Takato blinked. Something spoke to him, it was her...it had to be her...he recognized that voice anywhere. Takato...  
"Rika?" he said aloud. Takato...  
He began to run toward her, she wanted him for some strange reason. She stopped in the park and Takato caught up to her. "Rika!"   
He couldn't see her face, but it was her, she had the same spiked ponytail and half heart T-shirt. "Rika?"  
Rika turned and Takato backed away. Her eyes were the same violet, but they were gaunt and emotionless. Her skin was paler than normal, and she had a weird smile on her face that Takato knew he had seen before...  
"Rika...?" said Takato, stepping back a bit.   
Rika's eyes gleamed and her hair let loose and flowed gently around her. "We no longer have any use for you..." Her evil grin grew and she said in a mock of Rika's voice, "Takato..."  
Takato wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn't. She was closing in on him. 'What happened to her?' he thought, trying to search his mind. 'It's just like when the D-Reaper took over Jeri, but the voice...it's different, yet familiar somehow...'  
Rika, or whatever she was, reached toward him, and a new hand broke through her skin like a knife through tissue paper. The blood covered bigger hand extended and her eyes gleamed with light, her hair flowing rapidly with the sudden energy.   
'This, this can't be!' his head screamed. 'I must do something to save her, anything...oh I wish Guilmon were here...' He shut his eyes tight, preparing for his death. 'I'm sorry Rika...please forgive me...I love you...'  
He heard a scream and opened his eyes. Her D-arc, which was clutched in his hand, was letting out an earsplitting sound and a bright light shot forth. The demon in front of him cowered, trying to shade itself from the light, screaming. Takato stared at the D-arc, then the demon inside Rika's body. He smiled and held the D-arc to the demon, and the demon, overpowered by light, disappeared.   
Takato...  
Takato heaved a sigh of relief and ran home. He walked upstairs and found the rose he had given Rika. It still had all its petals, even after 3 years. 'She's alive...' he thought. 'I'm sure of it...' He turned and looked out the window. 'She's in danger, time to pay a visit to Henry...'  
****  
It was a dark, cold night, even with the full moon out. BlackGatomon had returned to the digital world and was wandering, looking for his Mistress and his friend. He shivered and drew his black cloak around him. "Mistress will be pleased..."  
He kept walking and something struck his mind. "Oh no! I forgot!" He smacked a paw to his forehead. "How could I be so stupid? I must find the Tamers and explain!" He turned on his heels (or rather his paws) and began to run the other way.  
His cloak flew off him and disappeared and he kept running. The moon suddenly gave an eerie glow and Gatomon appeared. BlackGatomon stopped. "Thank heavens!"  
Gatomon smiled. "Why are you running?"  
"We must find the Tamers," he said. "There's been a terrible mistake...and they say I am the best agent..."  
"Agents make mistakes," said Gatomon. "I'll come too. It's really creepy out."  
A harsh wind blew and they both flew a few feet. "Thank you Gatomon," said BlackGatomon. He took her paw and began to run.  
"Listen to me," said BlackGatomon. "If I do not make it, take this to the Tamers." He held out a silver necklace with a violet diamond charm. Around the violet diamond the silver had an engraved cat on it. "They will need it."  
Gatomon gently took the necklace and put it on. She nodded. "Where are we going?"  
"Temple of Rebirth," said BlackGatomon. "I need to free..."  
He was cut off as something hit him. He and Gatomon were thrown over backward and they both landed headfirst in the sand. Gatomon winced. "What was that?"  
BlackGatomon's eyes widened. "Oh no..."  
A black crow descended upon them, cawing. Its eyes were half moon slits, and it had a white diamond shape on its forehead. Within moments it had grabbed BlackGatomon and took toward the air.  
"No!!" cried Gatomon, running after the struggling BlackGatomon and his captor. BlackGatomon stopped struggling. "Gatomon run!! If they catch you we're goners!"  
Gatomon stopped, tears in her eyes. "But what about you?"  
"Forget it!" cried BlackGatomon. "Go to the Temple of Rebirth and revive her!"  
Gatomon sobbed but turned and gravely ran toward the dunes that lie ahead.   
****  
  
"What?!" cried Henry, almost spitting out his tea. Takato had appeared at his house only moments before, with interesting news.  
Takato nodded. They were sitting in Henry's kitchen. He hoped Henry would believe him. Terriermon smiled and whispered, "Do you think he's lost it?"  
Henry nodded. Takato sighed.   
"Are you positive you weren't hallucinating?" asked Henry, just to make sure his goggle friend wasn't going insane. Takato shook his head and Henry sighed. "She's been dead three years, how can she just pop out of nowhere and try to kill you?"  
"It wasn't her," said Takato. "Something took over her body. I know she's alive, Henry! I heard her..."  
Henry raised an eyebrow. "Wait, back up. You heard her voice but that wasn't exactly her?"  
"She's possessed Henry," said Takato, kind of annoyed. "Listen, I know she's alive. Something tells me she's in danger! We have to find her!!" Henry still had that weird look on his face like he didn't know whether to think Takato was insane or to burst out laughing.   
"I mean it!" he cried, agitated by his friend's disbelief. Henry sweat dropped. "Take a look at this," said Takato, showing him the working D-arc, and the rose. "I gave her this rose three years ago, and it still has all its petals, it should've died by now. And the D-arc, it's working, it didn't before..."  
"Ok! Ok!" Henry said, smiling. "I believe you, we'll find her ok?"  
Takato looked a little more relaxed. "Now," said Henry. "Do you know where she is?"  
Takato's face fell. Henry sighed. "Ok...I wish we had some sort of clue as to what's going on!!"   
At that moment, Gatomon fell through the roof. "What the?" cried Henry.  
Gatomon rose and smiled weakly at them. Then she realized where she was and her eyes went wide. "Oh thank the Mistress I found you!!!"  
"What?" asked Takato, utterly confused. "I thought you were...and we were..."   
Gatomon giggled. "I was sent by BlackGatomon after he and I ran into some trouble. You guys need to know the truth about what's going on. Sorry about your roof, the portal decided to drop me from above."  
"Don't mention it," muttered Henry.  
"But...isn't...Blackgatomon...dead??" asked Takato in disbelief.  
"No," said Gatomon proudly. "He left before the bomb exploded."  
Takato stared at Gatomon. "But-wait a minute-how did you-and him I thought he-and they-but-ARGH!!" He held his head. "Just explain what's going on..."  
Gatomon handed them a necklace with a violet diamond charm. Henry took it and examined it. "What the heck is this?"  
"Koneko," said Gatomon, and the violet gem began to glow. A hologram appeared of an old man with a white ponytail...  
"Is that...?" said Takato squinting.  
"It's Gennai!" cried Henry.  
"Well hello there," said Gennai chuckling. "It's been a while since I've seen any digidestined."  
"What's going on?" asked Takato.   
"Well," said Gennai. "The good news is that Rika is not really dead and the whole Bastemon thing was a big mistake."  
"Mistake?!" cried Takato. "It almost killed Rika!!"  
"Listen to me," said Gennai. "I cannot tell you much but BlackGatomon is not really evil. The whole mess started when he swiped that DNA digivolution card on Rika's D-arc. The Mistress Gatomon is talking about is Ophanimon, the guardian of Love. She actually started the whole mess even though Kerpymon told her not to."  
"That's explains something," said Takato. "But why is Gatomon here? Where is Rika?"  
Gennai sighed. "When Rika died Ophanimon realized her mistake and decided to take her to the Digital World. Which she did, and she healed her, but only her physical wounds and not her emotional pain. What we discovered is that when BlackGatomon swiped the card, the virus data leftover from Bastemon was still in the D-arc, messing up the data. From there the virus grew and now it is using Rika's body as a source. Once it completely uses her, she will die."  
"No!!" cried Takato. "What can we do?"  
"You must go to the original birthplace of Bastemon tonight," said Gennai. "And kill the virus before it destroys her and the world." The hologram fizzled. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time, the details will be explained later when you find BlackGatomon. He is the key to the destruction too...good luck..." With that the hologram fizzled and disappeared. Gatomon had a sad look on her face. "BlackGatomon..."  
"We'll get him and Rika back," said Henry. "But first, we need to get ready, Takato, meet me at the old abandoned building tonight at 9pm."  
Takato nodded and ran home. He got inside and roused Guilmon. "What's going on Takatomon?" asked Guilmon.   
"We're going to get Rika back," said Takato. Guilmon got up happily. "And Renamon too?"  
"Yes and Renamon," said Takato, digging through his closet. He found his goggles and strapped them on. 'Don't worry Rika,' he thought as he did so. 'I swore I'd save you, and after three years, I'm not going to break that promise...'  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
This whole thing gets a little more complicated so wait for the next chapter and R+R!! Rukato forever!! 


	3. Return of Renamon

Forever Yours  
  
Intro: Here's the 3rd Chapter! I think I might have around 5 chapters, but I dunno. Anyway, most of the Rukato is in the next chapter but you will see traces here. R+R and Rukato forever! Oh yes, I'll refer to Rika as the demon because the demon (or whatever you want to call it) is inside her.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Henry raced toward the building, watching Takato. Takato's face was full of determination, and he had his goggles back, and the two D-arcs in his hand. Guilmon was bounding happily behind them, he was so happy Takato was feeling better. Terriermon clung to Henry's shoulder, watching with interest.  
They found the old abandoned building. They stood in front of it when Takato's D-arc fizzled. "Hey Tamers!!" cried Gatomon's voice. "I managed to get to the Temple of Rebirth. An old friend will be there shortly. I'll be there too, don't fight without us!" The thing clicked and Gatomon disappeared. Henry smiled. "Easier said than done eh?"  
"Look up there!" cried Terriermon, pointing to the top of the building. There was an orb, a really big, light blue orb, swirling in its on rotation but staying in one place. It hung above the building and it had violet diamonds circling it in an eclipse pattern. "Is that what we have to destroy?" asked Takato.  
"I don't know but we have company!" cried Henry. Something shot out of the orb and landed in front of them. It stood, and they could see it was Rika. "Rika!" cried Takato.   
Rika shook her head, the weird smile on her face from before. Her eyes were still gaunt, but her arms had returned to normal. "You are in for a treat," said the demon from inside her, eyes glinting. "We'll soon have all the ingredients for our revival."  
"Revival?" asked Henry.  
Takato...  
Takato blinked and saw that the demon was holding its head in agony. Takato...  
"Rika!" he cried. Henry gave him a quizzical look. "What?"  
"I heard her!" he cried. "She's in there!" He pointed to the bubble. "She needs help!"  
Takato swiped a matrix digivolution card and WarGrowlmon stood before him. Henry did the same and Rapidmon held up his guns. "Give her up..." said Takato.  
The demon Rika sneered. "Foolish human...if you cut me it is she that dies!"  
Takato's eyes widened. "No..." He paused. "Why..."  
"I found her in a state of sadness and remorse," said the demon. "She was perfect. I could feed off her power and because she was so weak she gave in easily..."  
'That can't be...' he thought. 'She's been sleeping...I've got to wake her up...but...how?'   
"RIKA!!" Takato screamed.   
  
****Rika drifted in silence within the bubble that surrounded her. It was the same blue bubble she was in for bio merging yet this time, she felt weaker. She was sleeping in her own bubble, wishing none of this had ever happened.   
"RIKA!!!"  
Rika shook. 'Who is that calling? Is that...'  
"Rika! Wake up!"  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Ta...ka...to?"  
"Rika! I'm coming! I promise!!"  
She smiled slightly, her eyes still only half opened. "Takato..." She tried to move, but it hurt her to move in any way. "Takato...I'm so weak..." She hated to say that.   
"Rika! Don't give up the fight! Please...don't give up..."  
"It hurts..." she sighed, wishing the pain would go away. She began to drift back off to sleep.  
"No! Rika! Don't give in! Please...no...Rika..."  
All of a sudden a teardrop landed on her bubble. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched it fall into the space below her. Then a screen fizzled in front of her and she could see him...Takato...he had tears in his eyes. She smiled. "Takato."  
"Rika," he said gently. "Please don't give up, you're the only one that can fight this thing...please."  
Rika tried to move, she wanted to help, but it hurt. She winced. Takato saw her pain, he wanted to be right there with her. "Come on, you can do it, we've never given up before...I never gave up on you..."  
Rika's eyes shimmered and a tear streaked down her cheek. She reached out to touch the bubble, it didn't hurt anymore. "Oh Takato..."  
"You can fight this thing," he said. "I know you can, I'll be helping you ok?"  
Rika smiled. "GoggleHead..." She nodded. "I'll do my best."  
"That's the Rika I know and love!" laughed Takato. "Your D-arc only has limited power, so I have to leave, but I promise I'll get you out of this."  
"Takato," she said happily, and he smiled. The thing shut off with a click. She smiled, and then turned to her bubble, eyes narrowed.   
"You want to fight you stupid thing? Let me out!!" she cried, punching the bubble with all her might. The whole thing shook, and a crack formed. Rika continued to punch. "Let...me...go!!!" She cried with each punch. She had managed to make a deep crack when something materialized behind her. She whirled around to see a red glob in the shape of a human. It had gaunt eyes and a mouth, but those were its only facial features. It cocked its head and flew at her. She kicked it and slammed it against the wall, where it moaned and disappeared. She rubbed her knuckles, muttering. "Stupid thing..." She turned to the side of her bubble and continued to fight it.  
****  
  
"What the?" cried Henry, watching the demon Rika writhe in pain. The bluish bubble was beginning to crack. Takato smiled. "Yea Rika!"  
"Rika's doing this?" said Henry. Takato grinned and nodded. Something flew overhead. "What is that?"   
Takato squinted, then his eyes widened. "Oh no..."  
A crow flew past, holding a limp and beaten BlackGatomon. The crow dropped him and Henry caught him. "What happened?" said Takato, running up to Henry.  
"BlackGatomon," said Henry. BlackGatomon winced and opened his eyes. He reached up to Takato. "Takato...warn...Gatomon..."  
"What? Why?" asked Takato.  
"If she comes here then all is lost..." he said weakly.   
"What is going on?" asked Henry. "How did you get back? I thought you died in the blast..."  
"Give me her D-arc and I will tell you," said BlackGatomon. Takato handed him her D-arc, and the moment it touched his paw, he was fully healed. "Yes...just as I suspected, the power is still in her D-arc..."  
"Tell us," said Henry.  
"I teleported back to the Digital World right after I set the bomb," said BlackGatomon. "That was the plan."  
"What plan?" asked Takato.   
"Do you remember the last time we met?" asked BlackGatomon. They nodded. "Well, I was sent by my Mistress, Ophanimon, to help you and Rika realize your feelings for one another, which was accomplished, but there was a slight problem.  
Before Ophanimon sent me Kerpymon, Guardian of Wisdom, warned her that a life was at stake. She did not heed his warning and sent me anyway."  
"But why did Rika die?" Takato asked, tears coming back into his eyes.  
"When I scanned the DNA Digivolution card, we had forgotten that a piece of data from the digimon who is being created stays with the D-arc. Bastemon is a virus, so the virus data stayed in Rika's D-arc, and managed to take over her body. It grew, feeding off her energy and sorrow of losing you...and she died in the blast. However, the shocked Ophanimon realized her mistake and took her to her lair, reviving her, but she could not remove the virus."  
"So you're saying," said Henry. "That the virus is growing, and it wants to take over the world?"  
"No..." said BlackGatomon. "It wants to reawaken Bastemon...and by creating its own minions, and capturing me and Gatomon, it can morph our DNA together to recreate Bastemon, for the virus is actually Bastemon's spirit..."  
Takato stared in shock. This was all a mistake made by a Guardian? This was all a mistake... And now, Rika's life was at stake...  
"I'm sorry I had to break it to you," said BlakGatomon. "But there is no way to stop it if it gets Gatomon."  
"I have a question," said Henry. "Where does Labramon fit in this?"  
"He was sent by Kerpymon to take Gatomon back to Ophanimon to stop the mess before it happened," said BlackGatomon. "That is why I despised him so, he wanted to ruin the plans of my Mistress."  
"No..." Takato said softly. He called Gatomon via D-arc. "Gatomon!"  
"Hello Takato," said Gatomon. "What's going on? BlackGatomon! You're alive!!!"  
"Yes," said BlackGatomon. "Listen my sister, you must not come here...if they catch us both we're all doomed."  
Henry and Takato looked from Gatomon's face on the D-arc screen to BlackGatomon. "You guys are...siblings?" BlackGatomon nodded.   
"But BlackGatomon!" she cried. BlackGatomon narrowed his eyes and Gatomon's face fell. "Alright...I won't-  
She was cut off by her own scream as something came upon her. They heard another scream and a click, and then she was gone. BlackGatomon's eyes widened. "No!"  
"They got her," said Henry. "This just keeps getting weirder by the minute..."  
****  
  
"Almost there," said Rika, panting as she tried furiously to break the bubble around her. Her hands were bleeding from hitting so much, but the crack she had made had spread all around, and one more hit would break it. She was about to throw her kick when the bubble began to repair itself. "No way..."  
She watched in horror as the deep cracks disappeared. She sighed and lay down in her bubble, breathing heavily. She moaned and dug her nails into the bubble as the spirit inside her kept trying to take over. 'Leave me alone!' she cried in her head. She held her head in her hands and screamed in pain.   
  
'Go back to...sleep,' said a soft voice. It was followed by a pair of violet eyes, and then Bastemon materialized in front of her. 'You and I are one in the same...'  
'That's not true!' Rika cried. They were drifting in space. 'Takato...'  
'You miss your sweet GoggleHead?' asked Bastemon.  
Tears welled in Rika's eyes. 'Y-Yes...and it's because of you that he and I were separated in the first place...'  
Bastemon softened. 'Oh...' It looked at her. 'I can bring him back...if you give me the rest of your energy...I could become powerful enough to help even you...'  
Rika looked up at it with hopeful eyes. 'You...could?'  
'It would be my thanks for your wonderful hosting...' it said. 'All I need are the two ingredients, which I have, combined with your energy, and you could be back with him...'  
'What do I have to do?' she asked.  
'All you have to do is to take my hand...' said Bastemon, reaching out. Rika hesitated, and then reached toward her slowly. Bastemon watched her happily. 'That's it...'  
Rika's hand was almost in its when...  
"Rika don't do it!!!" came a cry, and a purple paw slapped her hand away. Rika blinked and Bastemon cried in agony. Rika awoke and found she was lying on the floor of her bubble, and before her stood...Renamon!  
"Renamon!!" she cried, jumping up and hugging her digimon. "Oh Renamon..."  
"Rika," said Renamon. "I am so glad you're safe..." Rika grew limp all of a sudden. "Rika?!"  
"Renamon," said Rika, wincing. "Break the bubble, then I'll be free, Bastemon is trying to take over what is left of my soul..."  
Renamon nodded and began to thrust with all her might at the bubble. After a few hits the whole bubble was cracked and ready to burst. "Diamond Storm!!!" screamed Renamon, releasing he attack. The bubble burst, and they heard something scream. Renamon turned around and Rika slipped and fell, but it was not her that had screamed in pain...it was Bastemon. "Rika! No!!!" cried Renamon.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, you'll like the next chapter, Rika and Takato actually get reunited. R+R and Rukato 4 ever!!! Heehee! 


	4. Bastemon's Revival

Forever Yours  
  
Intro: Ok, the end of this story doesn't have a really big Rukato ending like the prequel. It's got Rukato though. Sorry for the delay I was too busy working on another Rukato story!  
  
Rika: Figures... and you left them all dangling at the last cliffhanger...  
  
Whoops...-_-;;; Anyway, R+R and enjoy, this is the second to last chapter.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The gigantic bubble with the diamonds on it suddenly burst. A section of it was blown to pieces and something fell out of it. Takato and Henry heard an earsplitting scream from a high, scratchy voice and Takato squinted to see what had fallen out.  
"What was that?" cried Henry. BlackGatomon looked happily at them. "Your friend and her digimon have made it out of the core. That was Bastemon screaming...the spell is broken, your friend is free."  
Rika's spirit had fallen out of the bubble, and the facial features of the Rika in front of them disappeared and returned to the spirit. The demon screamed and retreated to the broken bubble.  
Takato wasn't listening to BlackGatomon, he had already figured out who had fallen out. "Rika!!" He ran over, hoping to catch her in time. Her body had been restored to her, so she was solid and alive. She was unconscious though as she fell, and Renamon was trying to catch her. Takato ran faster. 'Almost there Rika, hang on...' he thought. He jumped a few feet away and reached out to catch her.  
He caught her and landed, Renamon behind him. Renamon smiled. "Welcome back Gogglehead," she said smiling.   
"Glad you could make it," said Takato. "Where did you come from anyway?"  
"I was that 'friend' Gatomon mentioned earlier," she said. "I didn't want to miss the fight so I ran faster. I was the thing Gatomon had to go to the Temple of Rebirth for."  
"Wow," said Takato. He looked down at Rika in his arms. He hugged her. "Rika..."  
"Takato..." said Rika softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled weakly. "You don't know...how much I missed you..."  
"Rika," said Takato softly, eyes dancing. "I missed you too, so much that I started acting like you." They laughed and hugged each other, tears dribbling down Takato's cheeks. They let go a little and she smiled. "See? I told you I'd come back..."  
Takato laughed softly. "I never doubted you..."  
"I hate to break up your reunion but," said Henry. "We have company!"  
"Gatomon!" cried BlackGatomon. "Don't give up!"  
Gatomon was in another crow's arms, wrenching to get free. "BlackGatomon help me!!" cried Gatomon.   
BlackGatomon jumped and performed a Cat Punch, swiping the crow away. Henry ran over and caught Gatomon. "Ok, now what do we do?"  
"Get out of here sounds good," said Terriermon. The Tamers nodded and began to run, when Takato realized Rika wasn't with him. He turned around and saw her on the ground, the spirit of Bastemon slithering from the bubble toward her. "No! Rika!!!"  
"Takato!! I can't move!" cried Rika. Renamon turned also and ran with Takato toward her. Takato was only a few feet away from her and the shadow was too. "RIKA!!!!!!!"  
It was too late, he threw himself upon her just as the shadow took over her body again. Takato was bucked off and slammed into the ground as the giant light blue bubble repaired itself and the demon Rika raised. "Ahahahah! Pathetic human..."  
"No!" cried Takato. Henry was still running, but tentacles spread out from Rika's body and grabbed Gatomon in one tentacle and BlackGatomon in the other. "Now I have the power and the ingredients! I can reunite in my body at last!!" cried the demon.   
"Give them back!" cried Takato, launching himself on her back. He fought with the tentacles but was thrown over backward. "No...Rika..."  
Henry ran back to Takato. "Takato no!"   
Takato slammed into Henry and they were thrown against the wall. Henry winced. "This just gets worse..."  
"No kidding," said Takato. He looked up to see the demon cackling evilly. "Aww, reunited again, brother and sister, lend me your power!"  
"Never!" screamed BlackGatomon, wincing. "We will never give our power to you!"  
"No?" asked Bastemon inside Rika's body. "Well then, looks like we'll have to use force!!!" Bastemon tightened its grip on the two. "Give it to me!!!"  
"Don't do it!!" cried Henry.   
"I can't stand much longer," said BlackGatomon. Then he screamed and grew limp, Gatomon doing the same.   
Rika was back in her bubble. She opened her eyes. "No..." She got up and tried to fight it, but purple blobs were holding her down. "No! Takato!!!" She screamed and tried to wriggle free, but nothing worked. Bastemon materialized in front of her. "Tried to get away didn't you?"  
"Leave me alone you baka!!" she cried. "Let me go!"  
"Touchy," said Bastemon. "Now then, to gain complete control of you..." Her eyes glinted and she reached out toward Rika. Rika struggled, but she couldn't break free. "NO! I won't let you do this!! Let me go!!!" she screamed as Bastemon reached in her chest. Rika continued to scream in pain until Bastemon pulled out her soul, and she fell silent, breathing heavily, her eyes gaunt with the sign of near-death. Bastemon grinned. "Now for the final task..." She swallowed Rika's soul.  
"RIKA!!!!!!" screamed Takato, knowing something terrible had happened to her.   
There was an explosion, and Gatomon and BlackGatomon were thrown to the ground, both breathing heavily and unconscious. The dust cleared and Bastemon stood before them. Bastemon cackled. "I live!!"  
"What happened?" cried Takato, running over to BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon sat up wearily. "Why did she turn into Bastemon?" cried Takato.  
"Because," said BlackGatomon. "She stole Rika's life force, giving her enough power to suck our DNA Digivolution power...there is no hope for humanity unless you kill the host..."  
"Kill the host?" asked Henry. He looked up at the bubble. "That must be it!!" He held up his D-arc and turned to Takato. "It's time to Bio-Merge!"  
"Right," said Takato. "Bio-Merge Activate!" Takato and Guilmon morphed into Gallantmon and landed. MegaGargomon stood before them, smiling.   
They turned and faced Bastemon, who stood before them, twice their size. "Takatomon?" asked Guilmon. "When did Bastemon get so big?"   
"I have no idea," said Takato.  
"I might," said Henry. "Look! The bubble's getting larger! Bastemon is gaining energy, and that might be why she's so big!"  
"Ok," said Takato.   
"Time to burst Bastemon's bubble!" giggled Terriermon.   
"Terriermon..." sighed Henry, rolling his eyes and sweat dropping.   
They flew up toward the bubble but Bastemon stood in their way. "Listen," said Henry. "Terriermon and I can battle Bastemon while you destroy the bubble alright?"  
"Right," said Gallantmon (When I say Gallantmon that means that both Guilmon and Takato said the same thing at the same time, same goes for MegaGargomon).  
MegaGargomon zoomed up and began to fly around to distract Bastemon. Bastemon swiped at MegaGargomon, but after a few minutes she got smarter. Bastemon's eyes narrowed. "Vampire Dance!"  
"Giant Missile!" cried MegaGargomon. Both attacks slammed into each other and blew them both to the ground. "This is easier said than done..." said Henry.  
"Somebody stop the room from spinning..." said Terriermon woozily.   
Gallantmon flew toward the bubble. "Almost there..." said Takato. They were no more than a few yards away when Bastemon appeared in front of them. "What the??" cried Takato.  
"Vampire Dance!" cried Bastemon. Apparently, the attack went in all directions, slicing a half off the bubble and at the same time blasting Gallantmon to the ground. Bastemon screamed in pain as the bubble slowly began to disintegrate from the blow.  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" she screamed as her data began to pour out of her. "Vampire Dance!!" The attack blew off the last of the Tamers' power and they de-digivolved back to Guilmon and Terriermon. Henry and Takato lay on the rocks, alive but not unscathed. The bubble exploded into a million pieces and Bastemon's data was soon in little red flecks. But the data didn't divide up between them, it went to Rika's body.  
"Oh no, not this again!" cried Henry. "We destroyed the host, that should've killed her."  
"Maybe that wasn't the host..." said Takato, gravely. "That bubble was probably an energy source, not the host. Then that means..."  
"You aren't serious," said Henry. "The host is Rika?"  
BlackGatomon slowly got up with Gatomon. "Yes...Rika is the host...if you do not kill Bastemon now then it will revive itself... Rika was connected to both the bubble and her body, but now, because of Bastemon taking her soul, she is where ever Bastemon is..."  
"But how do we kill Bastemon without killing Rika?" asked Takato. Henry sighed, tears in his eyes.  
"I hate to say this but..." said Henry. "We're going to have to kill her to kill Bastemon."  
Takato choked back tears. He was going to lose her again, and most likely this time forever. He sunk to his knees and began to cry. Henry came up. "I'm sorry Takato..."  
Renamon choked back tears. Then she looked up and saw that Bastemon (in Rika's body) was running toward them, a knife in her hand. "Guys..."  
"If I can't kill you little pests all at once," said Bastemon. "Then I'll kill you one at a time!"  
Takato looked up at Bastemon and slowly rose to his feet. 'This, this is the only way...' he told himself sadly, running toward Bastemon, who was ready to strike him as he came up. "No Takato!" cried Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon at the same time. He caught Rika's arm (or Bastemon's) that held the knife and took it from her.   
  
'Maybe this is our destiny,' he thought, as he leaned toward Rika's face. 'My Rika...'   
  
He kissed her (not really her, but her lips) on the lips. 'I love you...'   
  
He drew the knife and stabbed her in the chest, then flipped the knife over...and stabbed himself...  
Takato...  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Oh...sad isn't it? Don't worry, the next chapter is the last, and there will be a happy ending! Heehee! Sorry for the cliffhanger...Rukato forever! 


	5. Love Conquers All

Forever Yours  
  
Intro: This is the last chapter! Yes, there is a happy ending, and a good amount of Rukato in this chapter. Read on!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" screamed Henry. Rika and Takato lie on the ground, across from each other, dying with every breath. Henry held his head. "No..."  
A dark shadow erupted out of Rika's body, swirled in the air and screamed in pain. Rika's soul ripped the shadow apart. Her soul drifted back to her bleeding body, but did not revive her.   
Guilmon went over to Takato. "Takatomon?" said Guilmon, softly shaking Takato. Tears filled Guilmon's eyes. Takato and Rika's eyes were gaunt, and they weren't breathing anymore. "Takatomon...no..."  
Renamon held her tamer in her arms. "Rika..."   
Henry began to cry. "I couldn't stop him...and now I've lost them both..." Terriermon came up to him, crying also. "Henry..."  
Henry stared in silence, tears streaking down his cheeks. He was staring at the two D-arcs, their D-arcs. "Work..." he said softly. "Please work...please tell me this is a nightmare and I can wake up and see them again..." The D-arcs didn't work, nothing happened. Tears streamed down Henry's eyes and he closed his eyes. "No...please..."  
  
*****  
  
Rika,   
I will always love you,  
And no matter where we end up next,  
I will find you,   
And maybe then,  
Maybe then we can find happiness in each other...   
  
Takato's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?" He looked around he was in a bubble, floating in space, Rika's limp body beside him. He smiled at her, and then frowned. "I thought..." He looked down at himself and saw there was no cut where he knew he had stabbed himself. He looked over at Rika, who also did not have a cut. "I did stab myself and her...to end all the pain...but..."  
Rika's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Takato?"  
Takato smiled and ran over to her. "Rika!"  
Rika stared at him, and Takato stopped dead. Her eyes were still the gaunt purple they were before when she was possessed. "Rika?"  
"Takato!" she cried. "I can't see..."  
Takato was horrified. "No..." He held her in his arms and she returned his embrace. "Takato..."  
Tears slid down Takato's cheeks. Rika looked up at him with a frown. "Why are you crying Gogglehead?"  
Takato managed a smile, but began to burst out in tears again. Rika drew a tear from his eye. "It's alright. All that matters now is that I'm with you..."  
Startled, Takato nodded. He still pleaded for her eyesight to be restored and that they were alive and in good health.   
Rika smiled at him. "Listen, it'll be alright, I promise. Momemtai, as Terriermon would say..." Takato choked on tears as he laughed. He hugged her. "I'll never let you out of my sight ever again..."  
"Takato," said Rika, annoyed.  
"You know what I mean," said Takato, smiling. He closed his eyes. "I love you..."  
Rika smiled, allowing one tear to slide down her cheek. "I love you too..."  
There was a spark of light and Ophanimon appeared, smiling. Rika turned and Takato looked up to see her land and walk closer to them. Ophanimon laid a hand gently on Rika's forehead. Rika closed her eyes and listened as Ophanimon muttered some words and withdrew her hand. There was a mark on Rika's forehead, and Takato recognized it after a few moments. "That's the crest of love..."  
Ophanimon nodded and the mark disappeared. Rika opened her eyes and smiled at Takato, her eyes had life in them. She could see again. Takato was overjoyed. "Rika!!"  
Takato hugged her and smiled. "Oh Rika..."  
Ophanimon smiled and stepped forward. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you both. Please forgive me Tamers..." She bowed her head.  
Rika withdrew from Takato and smiled. "It's alright Ophanimon. We're together again."  
Ophanimon raised her head again and smiled. But that smile quickly diminished. She raised her staff, her face a mix of worry and happiness. "Listen to me closely, Bastemon is not dead yet..."  
"What?!" Rika cried. "That cat just doesn't know when to quit..."   
Ophanimon giggled. "Yes... but now that you two are together, I can restore your lives and give you a unique power. Take each other's hand..."  
Rika and Takato looked quizzically at each other but did as she said. Ophanimon smiled. "Good... now then..." She struck her staff on the ground. "DNA Digivoltuion!"  
A wave of golden light wrapped around the two tamers as they allowed themselves to be swallowed in the warmth...  
  
****  
  
Henry opened his eyes. He turned to Guilmon and Renamon, who were up in the air, each incased in a golden egg. The two D-arcs were beeping wildly in his hands. Henry stood slowly. "What the..."  
  
Angel DNA Digivolution  
  
Rika and Takato's bodies rose up, eyes opening, meeting their digimon's egg. They were each absorbed inside, and the D-arcs seemed magnetized to it. "Hey!!" cried Henry as the two D-arcs pried from his hands and flew toward the eggs. Takato's disappeared into Guilmon's egg, and Rika's into Renamon's.  
The eggs became transparent and the two digimon digivolved to Ultimate. Rika and Takato hung inside the eggs, eyes opened. Soon the two eggs burst and the two digimon flew up to the sky at a meeting point, taking their Tamers with them.  
  
Taomon!  
  
WarGrowlmon!  
  
DNA Digivolve to...  
  
The two digimon morphed together, and bio merged with Rika and Takato. A golden snakelike digimon rose up from the morphing point and did a flip or two. Then it landed on the ground, posed and ready to fight.   
  
Goldramon!  
  
Henry and Terriermon stood dumbstruck. "That's cool..." was all Terriermon could say.   
"No kidding..." said Henry, speechless. "This is like Omnimon!"  
"Henry!" said Terriermon. "Let's see what this Goldramon thing is!"  
Henry nodded and pulled out his D-arc. "Goldramon, a Mega Vaccine type Digimon. Its attacks are Good Summon and God Flame!"  
"That explains a lot," said Terriermon. "And Rika and Takato bio merged with that thing?!"  
"Yea," said Henry, still awed. He looked up at the magnificent digimon. It was a large, long golden snake with a gold helmet and arms stretching out from its chest. Each arm had a clawed hand, but the arms were not very long. The hands were clasped together prayer like. A mop of brown hair stuck out in the back of the helmet, and the helmet stretched down from the head to the mouth, much like Justimon's does. Little white clouds hung about the golden Digimon.   
The shadow had recollected its data, unnoticed. That is until it grow bigger and bigger and Terriermon spotted it. "Uh... Henry?"  
"What?" asked Henry. Terriermon pointed and Henry turned around, then backed away and gasped. "Oh great not again! I thought we got rid of her!!"  
Bastemon stood before them, bigger and stronger than ever. She revealed a toothy grin. "Thought you could get rid of me so easily? Well, think again!!"  
"You are a royal pain in the butt you know that you oversized vampire cat?!" cried Terriermon. Bastemon sneered. "Vampire Dance!"  
"Whoa!" cried Terriermon as he just dodged the lying purple beams.  
"That's enough!" cried Goldramon. "We've had just about enough of you Bastemon!"  
Bastemon turned to Goldramon and sneered. "Like the big golden snake can do anything... don't make me cough up a hairball."  
Goldramon's eyes narrowed. "God Flame!"   
The attack blew Bastemon to the ground. Bastemon flipped back up. "Why you little..." She concentrated her power. "Vampire Dance!!"  
"Hang on Takato, Rika! We're coming!" cried Henry.   
  
Bio Merge Digivolution  
  
"About time," scoffed Rika inside Goldramon.  
"You haven't changed a bit," said Terriermon, scowling.  
"Duh! I've been dead!" she retorted. Takato sighed. "Ok you two, stop fighting, it's time we've worked as a team."  
"He's right Rika," said Renamon. Rika smiled. "Let's make this oversized cat baka wish she never messed with us!"  
"That's the Rika I know and love!" said Takato smiling. Rika blushed and the two boys laughed. Takato refocused. "Ready?"  
"Ready when you are Takatomon!" cried Guilmon.  
"Ok then," said Takato. "Good Summon!!"  
"Mega Barrage!" cried MegaGargomon.  
The attacks met at their target. Bastemon's eyes grew wide. "This can't be happening!!" She screamed, petrified, and she blasted into bits of data, which were promptly absorbed by the two mega digimon. The two landed and dedigivolved. Henry wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thank goodness that's over..."  
"You did it!!" cried Gatomon, running up to them, BlackGatomon behind her. BlackGatomon bowed. "Good work. Thank you."  
"Anytime," said Takato, dedigivolving from Goldramon. Rika smiled at him and realized something. "Where's my D-arc??"  
Henry blinked. "Oh... right..." He fumbled for it. "Where'd it go?"  
"Uh oh..." said Terriermon. "Not good..."  
A bright ball of light blinded everyone for a second. Rika shaded her eyes and watched the light erupt and disappear, leaving behind a D-arc like Takato's only with a silver ring and tail cloth. It dropped into Rika's hands. "Wow..."  
Takato smiled. "What say we go home?"  
Rika turned to him and the two leaned closer. Henry smiled and hugged Terriermon. "Aren't they cute?"  
The two kissed happily and blushed. Gatomon and BlackGatomon cheered. "We did it!!!" They cried and hugged each other.   
Takato smiled the three tamers laughed. Takato looked to the sky to see a rainbow drape over the sky, and at the head flew Ophanimon, waving slightly to them and smiling...  
  
'Take care Tamers... may your love lead a happy life...' said a gentle voice. Takato nodded. "Don't worry... it will..."  
  
  
***The End***  
  
Ok, so the ending wasn't that great... sorry about that!! -_-;;; Don't worry however, I have many more Rukato stories on the way, so stay tuned, but that's it for this one! Like it? Love it? Hate it? R+R please! 


End file.
